Purple-War-Kiss
by Zeafdy
Summary: Kyuhyun harus melakukan 'kerjasama' dengan Changmin di bawah pengawasan Jaejoong, tapi, ia tidak menyangka, kakak Changmin, adalah orang yang paling ingin dihindari oleh Jaejoong! Memang, kakak Changmin salah apa? Changkyu/ Yunjae


**Purple-War-Kiss**

**Pairing : Changkyu, Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance/Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Summary : "mungkinkah ia harus melakukan apa yang kakaknya perintahkan?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Go seosangnim. Hei, benarkah yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Kang Jaejoong? Jaejoong, anak dari Boa Eomma? Pengurus perkebunan warisan kedua orang tuanya? Bukankah dia sedang mengenyam pendidikan di Jepang? Kenapa kembali ke Seoul tanpa mengabarinya?

"CHO Kyuhyun, kau mendengarku?" sentakan tepat di depan wajahnya membuatnya berjengit terkejut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sanga guru yang sedang menatapnya ganas.

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan? Hm?" desisan yang sangat mirip dengan ular itu membuat tiga orang yang ada di hadapan Ahra mau tidak mau mengusap lengannya yang terasa tidak nyaman. Entah karena suhu yang mendingin, atau memang karena desisan tadi.

"Eh, ne?" melihat wajah bingung dari Kyuhyun, Changmin mengambil alih masalah. Paling tidak ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun memasang tampang _bego_ miliknya-walaupun ia akui sangat menggemaskan-dihadapan Go seosangnim yang seolah memberikan gelombang transversal ke kulitnya.

"Akan kujelaskan. Maksudnya begini..." Changmin menghela nafasnya sejenak, sebelum berucap.

"Kwon seosangnim akan menjadi pengawas kita berdua saat kita menjalankan hukuman satu bulan itu. dan, kita berdua bebas menentukan dimana kita melakukan simbiosis mutualisme itu, asalkan dalam kurun satu bulan, kita dapat meraih nilai yang ditargetkan Go seosangnim. Kau ini _bego_ atau bagaimana?" mendengar kalimat terakhir Changmin, dengan semangat ia menendang tulang betis Changmin hingga pemuda itu mengaduh.

"Ya! kau tidak bisa seperti itu padaku!" sebenarnya, bagaimana dua orang itu bisa sampai di ruangan guru bahasa mereka? Berikut ceritanya..

**Flashback ON**

"Ya! Changmin-ah! Kembalikan buku pr milikku! Ahra seosangnim akan masuk kelas kita sebentar lagi!" sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sangat lelah harus bertengkar dengan Changmin setiap hari. Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak betah, adalah, hal aneh yang dilakukan oleh pemuda tinggi dengan marga Jung itu.

"Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa, Baby Hyuniiieee..." ejek Changmin. Pemuda itu berlari dengan gesit diantara lautan manusia yang memenuhi koridor lantai tiga sekolah mereka.

"Changmin-ah! Awas kau!"

BRUK!

"OMO?!" Kyuhyun sontak berhenti melihat Changmin menabrak Ahra _seosangnim_ yang membawa tumpukan kertas, yang ia yakin nilai ulangan harian mereka yang kemarin. Kyuhyun mengambil kertas yang jatuh tepat di depan sepatunya. Ia membulatkan mata bulatnya saat melihat isi di dalam kertas itu.

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Nilai bahasa Jepang : 76_

_Nilai bahasa Mandarin : 98_

"Ya! kalian berdua memang benar-benar bandel!" guru berusia tiga puluh enam itu memunguti kertas dibantu Changmin yang terus mendapat pelototan tidak mengenakkan dari guru itu.

"Melihat pemandangan tidak mengenakkan, Jung Changmin?" sindir Go _seosangnim_. Wanita itu menyeringai ketika melihat Changmin terdiam dengan kertas ujian di tangan kanannya. Penasaran dengan isinya?

_Jung Changmin_

_Nilai bahasa Jepang : 100_

_Nilai bahasa Mandarin : 75_

"Animnida, seosangnim." Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang juga mematung dengan kertas di tangan kirinya. Dua murid itu sepertinya masih syok dengan nilai yang mereka dapatkan.

"Kalian berdua, ikut keruanganku, SEKARANG!"

**Flashback Off**

"Ya! jangan berteriak di ruanganku. Dan kau Kwon Jaejoong, awasi mereka baik-baik. Kau berada dalam pengawasan ketat bagian psikologi murid-murid." Jaejoong mengangguk, dan undur diri. Guru muda itu hanya berdecak melihat kelakuan dua orang itu.

Benar-benar seperti tikus dan kucing. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Terutama Changmin, ia kenal dengan anak itu, dan ia mendapat julukan Lord Voldemin karena membuat kakaknya bisa kesal setengah mati. Yunho sepertinya harus bersabar menghadapinya. Hei, kenapa ia membicarakan pria musang itu? ia sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan pria _selfish_ itu.

"Lebih baik aku mengurusi dua evil itu. Tunggu, bukankah Changmin ada di TKP kecelakaan Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Cho Ahra?..."

.

Purple-War-Kiss

.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pulang?" Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong sekarang berada di _rooftop_ sekolah mereka. Guru muda itu hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap dengan sayang rambut Kyuhyun. Guru muda itu hanya diam saat Kyuhyun menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya. Apalagi, kemarin dia dikunci di kamarnya selama delapan jam tanpa makan hanya untuk belajar.

"Menurutku, apa yang dilakukan Seunghyun hyung benar. Kau tidak boleh terus bermain dengan PSP-mu itu." mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, dengan segera, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya.

"Hyung membela Seunghyun hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap memelas pada Guru muda itu.

"Tentu. Dia yang selalu melindungi hyung jika hyung terkena masalah atau apapun yang tidak bisa hyung tangani. Tidak sepertimu." goda Jaejoong yang membuat Kyuhyun mencebik. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia bermanja pada Jaejoong? Pasti Seunghyun hyungnya itu hanya iri. Huh, salah sendiri saat itu ia menjadi direktur di bagian promosi yang membuat dirinya sangat sibuk dan menjadikan Kyuhyun tidak ada yang memanjakkan keculai jika Ahra eommanya ada di rumah.

"kau menyedihkan Choi Kyuhyun." Jaejoong merangkul bahu majikannya itu. majikan? Yah, Boa Eomma-Ibunya-bekerja di rumah Kyuhyun sebagai pengurus tuan mudanya ini. Dan kebetulan Jaejoong kesepian karena Kang Hoya-kakak keduanya dan Kang Jin Hee-kakak sulungnya pergi bekerja. Jadi, ia mengajak Kyuhyun bermain. Usia yang terpaut tahun itu membuat ia cepat akrab. Terlebih Seunghyun juga menganggap Jaejoong sebagai adiknya.

"Ssst...hyung jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Kyuhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, PANGGIL AKU KWON SEOSANGNIM!" sentak Jaejoong. Ia sangat kesal dengan bocah yang satu ini.

"hyung, margamu Kang, bukan Kwon!" Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong sarkatis.

"Itu nicknameku. Aku ingin menyembunyikan jati diriku dengan marga Ibuku. Memang ada apa?" mendengar kalimat Jaejoong. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas.

"Hyung, lupakan orang yang sudah membuat hyung sakit hati. Itu tidak akan merubah hidupmu kalau kau terus seperti ini. Percuma kau berada di Jepang kalau kau masih berharap bersama dengan orang itu." kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia Kyuhyun-ah."ucapan Jaejoong yang terdengar lirih membuat Kyuhyun menggeser tempat duduknya lebih mendekati kakak tersayangnya ini.

"Hyung kalau mau menangis, keluarkan saja...jangan ditahan..." dan sore itu dihabiskan dua orang itu dengan berbagi masalah dan berusaha mencari yang terbaik untuk hidup mereka.

.

Purple-War-Kiss

.

"_Tadaima_[aku pulang]" ucap Changmin lirih. Ia melihat beberapa maid yang bertemu dengannya membungkuk memberi hormat. Ia hanya tersenyum sekilas dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Ia menatap ke arah kebun bunga mawar. Biasanya, jika Ibunya datang, beliau lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan merawat tanamannya yang sangat indah itu.

"Dimana _Okaachan_?[Ibu]" tanya Changmin pada seorang maid yang kebetulan sedang lewat dihadapannya. Maid itu membungkuk hormat kepadanya

"Nyonya sedang berada di kebun mawar." Mendengar hal itu, Changmin segera melesat ke arah kebun di samping kamarnya itu. ia memilih kamar di lantai dua dan kebetulan kamarnya menghadap langsung ke arah kebun mawar milik sang ibu.

"_Okaachan_?" Changmin melihat sang ibu sedang memperbaiki sebuah pot yang terlihat limbung.

" Minnie? Kau sudah pulang? Ibu membawakanmu makanan.." belum sempat Jirunai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia dikejutkan dengan Changmin yang langsung memeluknya dan menangis. Untung saja tangan Changmin tidak terluka duri-duri yang tajam itu.

"Kenapa _Okaachan_ lama tidak kesini?" rajuk Changmin. Ia hanya akan menunjukkan wajah memelasnya pada sang ibu. Changmin sudah cukup bersabar melihat sang Ibu seperti digilir menjadi pembantu oleh keluarganya. Jika ada ayahnya, mungkin ia bisa sedikit merasa lega, tapi, kalau ayahnya sedang pergi untuk perusahaan bersama kakaknya, Changmin tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Maaf, _Okaachan_ sedikit sibuk. Baru saja membuka toko kue di dekat sekolahmu."

.

Purple-War-Kiss

.

Hari minggu pagi. Seorang namja berlari menyusuri genangan air sisa hujan tadi malam. Ia berlari sembari mengunyah roti yang dibuatkan oleh sang hyung tersayangnya. Ia harus bergegas menuju tempat perkebunan blueberry di ujung kota itu. ia mengembangkan senyumnya ketika melihat hamparan pohon itu mulai menelisik beberapa buah biru yang terlihat indah dan manis.

"Hah, sepertinya aku tidak kesiangan." Ucapnya dan langsung menuju ke gudang penyimpanan buah yang akan dikirim ke Seoul dan daerah lain.

Kyuhyun-namja itu dengan telaten memperhatikan hasil fermentasi buah yang jika berhasil bisa menjadi campuran soju dan wine. Atau kalau mau menggunakan resep sederhana, bisa dibuat menjadi selai dan kue yang manis.

Setidaknya ia bersyukur saat kecelakaan itu perkebunan blueberry milik kedua orang tuanya tidak ikut disita meskipun perusahaan dan semua aset penting mereka harus jatuh ketangan sang paman yang sangat licik. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar merasakan apa itu kerja keras untuk bertahan hidup. Choi Seunghyun-kakaknya bekerja sebagai satpam di mall dan mengambil kerja part time sebagai bartender hingga pukul dua pagi, hanya berbeda beberapa jam setelah ia pulang dari part timenya.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah!" Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ketika ia dari kejauhan matanya menangkap siluet seorang wanita yang terlihat repot dengan keranjang berisi buah biru itu.

"Han halmeoni, kau datang pagi sekali." Sapa Kyuhyun mendekati wanita yang terlihat lelah dan mengambil dua keranjang dari tangan keriputnya.

"Hanya halmeoni yang kau sapa, anak nakal?" Kyuhyun meringis menatap Taeyeon ahjumma yang menatap sengit padanya. Ibu dua anak itu mendengus melihat respon Kyuhyun yang sudah ia duga.

"Kemana Boa eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia sedikit bingung tidak melihat seorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya keduanya itu, setelah Cho Ahra; eomma tersayangnya. Tapi, sifat ibu dan gurunya sangat berbeda jauh meskipun sama-sama menyandang nama 'Ahra'

"Hyuuuung!" tiga orang itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki dengan topi pet dan sebuah baki berisi roti gandum dan selai blueberry, oh-dan jangan lupakan tart dengan hiasan blueberry itu. sungguh menggoda untuk dimakan.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?" Taeyeon membungkukkan badannya dan mengambil baki dari tangan bocah berkuping mirip Yoda itu.

"Eomma memberikan ini sebagai permintaan maaf. Dia harus ke Seoul untuk mengurus sesuatu. Mungkin, dia akan kembali bersama Tuan muda Jung." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Suami Boa mama memang bekerja sebagai supir di keluarga Jung.

"Oh, keluarga Jung. Eh, Jung? MWO?! KELUARGA JUNG?!" mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang lumayan tinggi dan raut muka tidak enak, Chanyeol meringis.

"Hyung tak usah khawatir. Eomma akan datang bersama Appa, sekitar dua jam lagi. Oh, ya. hyung harus hati-hati dengan Tuan muda Jung yang bungsu. Dia suka menghabiskan kulkas." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertegun.

Hingga Taeyeon menepuk bahunya, dan berkata, "kau tak apa?"

"Ah, gwaenchana. Ahjumma dan halmeoni lebih baik mengawasi bagian fermentasi. Biar aku dan beberapa pekerja lain yang memunguti bluberrynya. Aku pergi dulu." Kyuhyun langsung berbalik mengambil tas selempangnya di gudang dan dengan langkah tak beraturan dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Mungkinkah dia sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Taeyeon yang disambut gelengan kepala tidak menahu dari ibunya.

.

Purple-War-Kiss

.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Kyuhyun segera mengambil keranjang dan menggendongnya di punggung. Ia segera mengambil topi pet hadiah dari mendiang Appanya tiga tahun lalu. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan segera pergi.

Bagaimana ia lupa dengan satu hal yang cukup penting itu? seharusnya ia bertanya lebih banyak pada Boa eomma kalau ternyata Kangta Appa bekerja disana! Habislah dirinya jika bertemu Changmin. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi, Changmin hanya sebatas tahu ia adalah orang miskin yang tinggal di emperan _slum area_ di dekat stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

"Hah, jika Seunghyun hyung libur, sudah pasti aku bisa berada di Seoul dan melanjutkan part timeku yang menghabiskan banyak waktu. Lagipula, bukankah ia kepala di bagian keamanan? Bukankah cuti menjadi hal yang mudah baginya?" Kyuhyun memetik buah birunya itu dengan sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Tapi, setidaknya, jika foodmonster itu datang, ia tidak akan tahu kalau aku ada disini karena Boa eomma yang mengurus semua, meskipun kalau dipikir-pikir aku adalah atasannya. Tapi, sudahlah." Namja pucat itu memilih tempat di kebun yang menjorok ke hutan. Sebuah tempat yang menjadi tempat rahasianya saat tertekan dengan tugas sekolah.

Tugas sekolah? Tunggu, ia ingat hari ini ada jadwal melakukan 'keuntungan' dengan bungsu Jung itu. kenapa bukan Kwon-saemnya saja yang mengajari dirinya? Bukankah guru malaikat itu pernah tinggal di Jepang selama enam tahun?

"huh, hukuman yang menyebalkan. Changdola _bego_!" Kyuhyun mencebik melihat seekor kucing yang berjengit kaget karena suaranya. Biarkan saja. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang satu itu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang _bego_ Cho Kyuhyun." Mendengar suara yang sudah-sangat-ia-kenal itu, membuat ia mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa tidak enak. Dengan perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan, ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat Changmin tengah menyender di pohon eukaliptus dan menguyah buah blueberry yang ia ketahui dari keranjangnya.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan dengan buah biruku?!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Changmin seraya berkacak pinggang. Bodohnya ia tidak memperhatikan lingkungan disekitarnya jika sudah serius. Hah, satu lagi kebodohannya yang membuat Seunghyun hanya bisa mengusap dada agar tidak emosi.

"Aku? Memakannya, memang apa? Menginjaknya?" jawab Changmin santai. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, penampilan Kyuhyun hari ini sangat manis. Dengan celana selutut putih yang membentuk pas di kakinya dan kaos lengan panjang dengan _neck _yang cukup mengekspos leher dan bahunya yang putih tanpa cela.

"Jangan memandangiku seolah aku makanan, _bego_!" ucapan pedas Kyuhyun membuat kerutan imajiner di dahi Chanmin menjadi terealisasikan.

"Jangan panggil aku _bego_, aku tidak seperti itu!" balas Changmin sengit. Ia sebenarnya menyukai-ah, bukan, ia mencintai sosok yang berada dihadapannya itu, tetapi, sepertinya ia juga harus bisa menakhlukkan sifatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau tidak _bego_ lalu apa? Pabbo? Atau BAKKA?" Kyuhyun merasa menang sekarang. Terima kasih pada Jaejoong seosangnimnya yang berbicara bahasa Jepang dalam telponnya dengan seseorang. Dan kebetulan lagi, ia tahu arti 'bakka' yang diucapkan oleh sang guru itu.

Changmin terdiam sejenak ketika melihat namja manis itu sudah mulai sibuk lagi dengan pekerjaannya. Image _cool_ dan keren yang melekat erat di tubuhnya seolah menghilang begitu saja, berganti dengan wajah yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada keluarganya.

"Aku ini jenius. Dasar, pipi bulat." Balas Changmin kejam. Membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengelompokkan blueberrynya itu langsung mengambil baki dan menatap jengkel pada bungsu Jung itu, hampir ia berhasil memukul kepala itu kalau saja suara Boa eomma tidak menginterupsinya.

"Tuan muda! Anda dipanggil _Onnisan_ di mobil. Dan kau Kyuhyunie, cepat bantu aku membuat selainya. Kalian berdua bahkan meninggalkan guru kalian dan membiarkan ia memasak sendiri? Kalian ini benar-benar!" wanita berusia empat puluh tahun itu menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, lalu berkata;

"Mungkin hukumanmu lebih ringan, Kyuhyunnie karena berada di kebun. Tapi, kau Changmin, aku tidak peduli kau anak atasanmu. Yunho-_san_ san Il Woo-_sama_ sudah menitipkanmu padaku selama sebulan disini, maka, kau harus menyapu halaman gudang dan pondok yang berada di pinggir hutan itu, SEKARANG!"

.

Purple-War-Kiss

.

"Kau tak apa? Maaf membuatmu ditegur Boa eomma. Ia sebenarnya baik, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut hal penting, ia menjadi gampang emosi." Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Changmin yang sedang menikmati makanan yang ia bawa.

"Tak apa, lagi pula itu salahmu karena mengataiku _bego_ padahal aku sangat jenius." Kata Changmin sembari mengeluarkan seringainya, yang membuat Kyuhyun diam tak berkutik. Ia bisa merasakan kalau air mukanya berubah menjadi sedikit kemerahan. Sama persis dengan buah kesemek merah yang ditanam disamping pondok itu.

"Kau seperti kesemek merah yang merekah itu." Changmin tertawa kecil. Ia menikmati perubahan emosi namja yang mencuri perhatiannya saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah untuk pertama kalinya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang sekolah, bagaimana kau bisa sekolah disana?" tanya Changmin, yang meskipun ia sangat tahu apa yang akan keluar dari bibir menggoda di depannya itu. _'huh, Yunho hyung, bolehkah ia melakukan'nya'?'_ batin Changmin sembari memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah memakan roti gandumnya.

"Sekolah? Ah, aku mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di sekolah elit seperti itu. kakakku tidak mungkin membiayaiku. Mungkin Boa eomma bisa, tapi, aku menolaknya karena sudah terlalu merepotkan keluarga itu.

"Tunggu, sekolah.. OMO! Ada rapat tentang festival budaya besok pagi! Stephany noona pasti akan sangat marah mengingat Seohyun, Yeon Hye dan Lee Joon pasti belum selesai! Deadlinenya besok!" Changmin hampir berjengit ketika Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkannya dengan cepat.

"Masalah sekolah benar-benar membuat dia kalang kabut. Dasar, Cho Kyuhyun.." Changmin hanya tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap roti gandum dan selai biru itu. mungkinkah ia harus melakukan apa yang kakaknya perintahkan?

"Kyuhyunnie, _gomennasai_[aku minta maaf]"

"Kyuhyunnie, jeongmal mianhanda.."

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana dengan liburan kalian kemarin? Menyenangkan? Atau membosankan? Hehehe...

Ini ff Changkyu yang sudah sangat lama menggantung di komputerku. Entah kenapa, kisah maknae di SM memang menarik untuk dibuat fanfiction hehehe. Dan, ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya seseorang yang sangat saya kagumi.

MIND To REVIEW ne...


End file.
